Incognito Company
"The most accurate description of that place was hell. Back then I would've called it absolute shit. But that place was paradise compared to here..." -Jayne 428 on Installation 00 Incognito Company, established in 2531, and was part of the Beta-5 division from ONI. It was originally formed for hundreds of confirmed insurrectionist children, meaning that they were being raised in insurrectionist occupied areas, who were kidnapped and reeducated, stuck with nothing but UNSC and ONI propaganda along with the standard education, but also somewhat altered, and then, later, ONI agents told all of them that their parents were killed by the Covenant, convincing them to join, and then were given much of the same training as the Spartan II's and III's. Despite this, the heads of the UNSC and ONI officially called them Spartan III's. The cantidates were all taken into the program in the year 2532, separately, while others where taken in early on in 2533, due to most of the children being on separate worlds. However, the children did not have the same gene pool as the Spartan III's, as this was an experimental Spartan project. There were, however, some priority targets who fit in the same gene pool as the Spartan-III's, such as Jay-I425, Mark-I005 and Kal-I338. They were first deployed on March 1st, 2539. Also, despite that the other Spartan-III company's being equipped with Semi-Powered Infiltration armor, due to the fact that this was an experimental project, the candidates were equipped with Mark-V armor. Although the tests were successful, ONI decided to stick with the SPI armor due to budget limitations. ONI also applied this knowledge to the Spartan-IV program later on. Most of the Spartan tags that the project used continued from the number 1 and higher, ending at the number 430. The children were originally to be terminated, until ONI intervened and decided to experiment by using them for another group of Spartans. The project was kept secret to make sure the public would not revolt and join the resistance. All Spartans were trained by Captain Will Terlin, a retired ODST. The Project actually had it's own ship, the ''Incognito's Night, ''which was where the augmentation and training process was held. It was also a way to take in candidates for the program, as the entire program was actually hosted on the ship itself. Also, what is interesting about the Project is that it has the most AWOL Spartan's to date, with a total of 21 AWOL Spartan's. This is because, as most of the Spartans were children of insurrectionist participants, they learned that ONI and the UNSC had lied to them pretty much their whole lives. A total of 456 candidates were collected, but a total of 26 of them were killed from the augmentation process. Training The candidates would all take an obstacle course after their reeducation, and to win, they would all have to finish with their assigned team. This lead to only three teams winning on the first day, Rick-I331's team, later known as Fireteam Delta Three, in first place, Jay-I425's team, later known as Fireteam Gamma One, in second place, and Peter-I357's team, later known as Fireteam Iota Two, in third place.This training routine would be scheduled on the first day of every month, with the rest of the month having the participants learn tactics. For the next seven years the cantidates would be trained in weapons and hand-to-hand combat, with two optional courses being field medic training and demolition training. Once the cantidates had passed their final training exam, they would be allowed to recieve their augmentations. For the next month they would be sent on missions wearing SPI armor, until, finally, they would be given their Mark V MJLNOIR armor, and would be deployed onto the battlefield. Martial Arts Training The following is all of the martial arts an Incognito Company Spartan could learn. * Tae Kwon Doe * Jujitsu * Krav Maga * Brazilian Jiu-jitsu * Judo * Muay-thai * Hapkido * Wing Chun Weapons Training The following are all of the weapon types that the Spartan's trained with. * Long-ranged Weapons * Assault Weapons * Short-ranged Weapons * Covenant Weapons Augmentations The Company used augmentations similar to that of a Spartan-IV, however, twenty-six of the candidates died due to fatal miscalculations. Despite this, 430 of the candidates survived. Effects The procedure, like the procedures from the other Spartan programs, caused a very large amount of pain, and this caused the 26 candidates to go into cardiac arrest. Many of the 430 subjects had to relearn how to move, much like the Spartan-II's, however, they did not recall the procedure as it felt like the bones were glass, but instead, they recalled that they felt so much pain, they ended up feeling almost numb at that point, while some described it as that their bones were pulsating for a brief second. Results The results, in the end, were visibly successful, with many of the candidates seem to improve in their training. On the battlefield, however, a small number of them seemed to lose their mind for a brief moment, before snapping out of it. Many of the scientists in the Company never figured out what the problem was, but they guessed it was part of the procedure. Also, those who were part of the gene pool of Spartan-IIIs recieved better scores than those who didn't, even before augmentations, and even after, the candidates in the gene pool were ten times as effective in combat to those who weren't . Spartans * Dale-I001 (Retired) * Robin-I002 (KIA) * Juan-I003 (KIA) * Horace-I004 (KIA) * Mark-I005 (Retired) * Milano-I006 (KIA) * James-I007 (KIA) * Harry-I008 (KIA) * Ronald-I009 (KIA) * Dan-I010 (KIA) * Jason-I011 (KIA) * Loren-I012 (MIA as of 2553) * Candace-I013 (KIA) * Tal "The Reactor"-I014 (Current Location is Earth) * Sherral-I015 (Current location is Installation 06) * Virgil-I016 (KIA) * Kalish-I017 (KIA) * Loch-I018 (MIA as of 2554) * Caleb-I019 (KIA) * Kaija-I020 (MIA as of 2540) * Travis-I021 (MIA as of 2548) * Katelyn-I022 (Current location is Installation 07) * Noah-I023 (KIA) * Faith-I024 (KIA) * Patricia-I025 (KIA) * Gracie-I026 (MIA as of 2559) * Oliver-I027 (MIA as of 2557) * Ronana-I028 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I029 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I030 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I031 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I032 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I033 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I034 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I035 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I036 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I037 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I038 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I039 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I040 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I041 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I042 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I043 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I044 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I045 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I046 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I047 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I048 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I049 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I050 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I051 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I052 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I053 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I054 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I055 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I056 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I057 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I058 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I059 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I060 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I061 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I062 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I063 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I064 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I065 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I066 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I067 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I068 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I069 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I070 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I071 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I072 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I073 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I074 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I075 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I076 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I077 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-078 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I079 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I080 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I081 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I082 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I083 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I084 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I085 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I086 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I087 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I088 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I089 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I090 (Current location is Installation 05) * (Name Pending)-I091 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I092 (Status Pending) * Gary-I093 (KIA) * Spartan-I094 (KIA) * Tyranian-I095 (KIA) * Zane-I096 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I098 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I098 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I099 (Status Pending) * Kelsea-I100 (MIA as of 2557) * Leilani-I101 (KIA) * Deron-I102 (KIA) * Theron-I103 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I104 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I105 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I106 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I107 (KIA) * Theodore-I108 (KIA) * Shore-I109 (KIA) * Ross-I110 (MIA as of 2552) * Mike "The Nuke"-I111 (KIA) * Calvin-I112 (MIA as of 2556) * Thal-I113 (KIA) * Jie-I114 (Retired) * Emma-I115 (KIA) * Three-I116 (MIA as of 2552) * Jax-I117 (MIA as of 2558) * (Name Pending)-I118 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I119 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I120 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I121 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I122 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I123 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I124 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I125 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I126 (Status Pending) * Garroth-I127 (KIA) * Laurence-I128 (KIA) * Bill "Scooter"-I129 (KIA) * Maria-I130 (KIA) * Macy-I131 (KIA) * Francine-I132 (KIA) * Austin-I133 (MIA as of 2556) * (Name Pending)-I135 (Status Pending) * Rebbeca-I136 (MIA as of 2555) * Andrika-I137 (MIA as of 2555) * (Name Pending)-I138 (Status Pending) * Shane-I139 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I140 (Status Pending) * Spartan-I141 (Currently on Reach) * Jake-I142 (KIA) * Max-I143 (KIA) * Pierce-I144 (Retired) * Erin-I145 (MIA as of 2554) * (Name Pending)-I146 (Status Pending) * Nancy-I147 (Retired) * Mark-I148 (KIA) * Lizzie-I149 (KIA) * Gael-I150 (KIA) * Catherine-I151 (KIA) * Barry-I152 (KIA) * Catrina-I153 (KIA) * Jessica-I154 (Current location is Earth) * Jennifer-I155 (KIA) * Wyoming-I156 (KIA) * Johnson-I157 (MIA as of 2560) * Matthew-I158 (KIA) * Bo-I159 (KIA) * Miranda-I160 (KIA) * Yolanda-I161 (KIA) * Nathan-I162 (KIA) * Barret-I163 (MIA as of 2551) * Mariah-I164 (MIA as of 2557) * (Name Pending)-I165 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I166 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I167 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I168 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I169 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I170 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I171 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I172 (Status Pending) * Iris-I173 (KIA) * Dante-I174 (MIA as of 2558) * Theo-I175 (KIA) * Mason-I176 (MIA as of 2554) * Liberty-I177 (MIA as of 2560) * Ralph-I178 (KIA) * Isaac-I179 (MIA as of 2559) * Derek-I180 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I181 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I182 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I183 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I184 (Status Pending) * Aaron "Warden"-I185 (MIA as of 2554) * Gale-I186 (Current Location is Harvest) * Tony-I187 (KIA) * Michelle-I188 (KIA) * Blaze-I189 (Current Location is Earth) * Milly-I190 (MIA as of 2555) * Tracy-I191 (MIA as of 2555) * Meghan-I192 (KIA) * Gladys-I193 (KIA) * Lisa-I194 (KIA) * Bill-I195 (MIA as of 2552) * Paula-I196 (MIA as of 2552) * Shannon-I197 (Current Location is Installation 07) * Ryan-I198 (MIA as of 2554) * Paul-I199 (KIA) * Jared-I200 (KIA) * Tallis-I201 (KIA) * Holly-I202 (KIA) * Heather-I203 (MIA as of 2559) * Amanda-I204 (Current location is Installation 07) * Kassidy-I205 (Current Location is Installation 07) * Burt-I206 (KIA) * Dale-I207 (KIA) * Dane-I208 (KIA) * Newton-I209 (MIA as of 2559) * Lori-I210 (MIA as of 2556) * (Name Pending)-I211 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I212 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I213 (Status Pending) * Carter-I214 (KIA) * Emily-I215 (KIA) * Randolph-I216 (KIA) * Edward-I217 (KIA) * Loco-I218 (MIA as of 2559) * Mark-I219 (KIA) * John "Sarge"-I220 (Current Location is Earth) * Dexter-I221 (Current Location is Earth) * Richard-I222 (Current Location is Earth) * Michael-I223 (Current Location is Earth) * Leonard-I224 (KIA) * Tucker-I225 (Current location is Earth) * Locus-I226 (KIA) * Felix-I227 (KIA) * Torin-I228 (KIA) * Xhander-I229 (KIA) * Jordan-I230 (KIA) * Luke-I231 (KIA) * David-I232 (KIA) * Zoey-I233 (KIA) * Shelly-I234 (KIA) * Ash-I235 (KIA) * Mist-I236 (KIA) * Carl-I237 (KIA) * Thorn-I238 (KIA) * Liza-I239 (Current Location is Earth) * Elizabeth-I240 (MIA as of 2560) * Isabel-I241 (KIA) * Joey-I242 (MIA as of 2552) * Jose-I243 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I244 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I245 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I246 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I247 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I248 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I249 (Status Pending) * Thor-I250 (Current Location is Installation 02) * Warren-I251 (KIA) * Sarah-I252 (MIA) * (Name Pending)-I253 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I254 (Status Pending) * Donald-I255 * Walter-I256 (KIA) * Olaf-I257 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I258 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I259 (Status Pending) * An-I260 (MIA) * Bart-I261 (Current Location is the UNSC Gladiator's Sun) * Juanita-I262 (KIA) * Cuzin-I263 (KIA) * Romanov-I264 (KIA) * Shane-I265 (KIA) * Tyler-I266 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I267 (Status Pending) * Marshal-I268 (Retired) * Lily-I269 (Retired) * Arbie-I270 (MIA as of 2559) * Mark-I271 (Retired) * Joseph-I272 (MIA as of 2554) * Dustin-I273 (KIA) * Daniel-I274 (Current Location is the UNSC Infinity) * Rylen-I275 (MIA as of 2556) * Dottie-I276 (Current Location is the UNSC Infinity) * Sam-I278 (MIA) * (Name Pending)-I279 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I280 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I281 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I282 (Status Pending) * Justin-I283 (Current Location is Earth) * Mable-I284 * Cadnes-I285 (MIA) * Artie-I286 (KIA) * Natalie-I287 (KIA) * William-I288 (MIA) * Kell-I289 (Current Location is Mars) * Victoria-I290 (KIA) * Abigail-I291 (KIA) * Stella-I292 (MIA) * Sean-I293 (MIA) * Dean-I294 (KIA) * Richard-I295 (KIA) * Jerome-I296 (KIA) * Kallim-I297 (KIA) * (Name Pending)-I298 (Status Pending) * Shaun-I299 (KIA) * John-I300 (MIA as of 2558) * (Name Pending)-I301 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I302 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I304 (Status Pending) * Ted-I305 (MIA as of 2557) * (Name Pending)-I306 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I307 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I308 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I309 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I310 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I311 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I312 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I313 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I314 (Status Pending) * (Name Pending)-I315 (Status Pending) * Frederick-I316 (KIA) * Gracie-I317 (Current Location is Installation 03) * Kai-I318 (KIA) * Dante-I319 (Current Location is Installation 02) * Don-I320 (Current Location is Earth) * Jai-I321 (KIA) * Theron-I322 (MIA as of 2553) * Cole-I323 (KIA) * Kohl-I324 (KIA) * Jox-I325 (MIA as of 2557 * Jei-I326 (Retired) * Lock-I327 (KIA) * Robin-I328 (AWOL as of 2555) * Mason-I329 (AWOL as of 2555) * Derek "Killer" -I330 (KIA) * Rick "Shotgun" -I331 (KIA) * Lisa-I332 (AWOL as of 2557) * Leynord-I333 (MIA as of 2555) * Jeremy-I334 (MIA as of 2553) * Randolph-I335 (KIA) * Christine-I336 (MIA as of 2556) * Madeline-I337 (AWOL as of 2557) * Kal-I338 (Current location is Installation 00 * Mandy-I339 (MIA as of 2555) * Jole-I340 (Current location is Reach) * Jack-I341 (Current location is Earth) * Isabella-I342 (AWOL as of 2557) * Stephen-I343 (MIA as of 2555) * Shawn "Shawnoe"-I344 (MIA as of 2554) * Shafer "Chuckles"-I345 (MIA as of 2554) * Viola-I346 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Joeseph-I347 (KIA) * Aaron-I348 (Current location is Mars) * Travis-I349 (KIA) * Joey-I350 (AWOL as of 2557) * Rennie-I351 (AWOL as of 2557) * Keenan-I352 (AWOL as of 2557) * Dante-I353 (MIA as of 2554) * Gary-I354 (AWOL as of 2559) * Wendy-I355 (Current location is Earth) * Matthew-I356 (AWOL as of 2556) * Peter-I357 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Paul-I358 (AWOL as of 2557) * Jason-I359 (KIA) * Adam-I360 (KIA) * Rick "Rex"-I361 (KIA) * Brittany-I362 (KIA) * Gracie-I363 (MIA as of 2559) * Bert-I364 (KIA) * Calvin-I365 (KIA) * Luke-I366 (KIA) * Cameron-I367 (KIA) * Karen-I368 (Current location is Earth) * Annabeth-I369 (AWOL as of 2559) * Julia-I370 (MIA as of 2557) * Natasha-I371 (AWOL as of 2554) * Norea-I372 (KIA) * Molly-I373 (MIA as of 2553) * Dorothy-I374 (AWOL as of 2554) * Lauren-I375 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Agatha-I376 (KIA) * Sophie-I377 (Current location is Earth) * Leonard-I378 (KIA) * Henry-I379 (KIA) * Sasha-I380 (KIA) * Daryl-I381 (KIA) * Carl-I382 (KIA) * Ein-I383 (KIA) * Tal-I384 (KIA) * Micheal-I385 (KIA) * Kevin-I386 (Current location is Earth) * Robert-I387 (KIA) * Melissa-I388 (MIA) * Bill-I389 (AWOL as of 2556) * Mattias-I390 (AWOL as of 2554) * Percy-I391 (KIA) * Tracy-I392 (AWOL as of 2557) * Sean-I393 (AWOL as of 2558) * Geoff-I394 (AWOL as of 2554) * Patrick-I395 (AWOL as of 2559) * Sophia-I396 (KIA) * Nick-I397 (KIA) * Alex-I398 (KIA) * Rejie-I399 (Retired) * Alexandria-I400 (KIA) * Juan-I401 (KIA) * Oliver-I402 (KIA) * Blake-I403 (KIA) * Jared-I404 (KIA) * BaronI-405 (MIA as of 2554) * Carol-I406 (KIA) * Ian-I407 (Current location is Earth) * Andrew-I408 (AWOL as of 2557) * Derek-I409 (MIA as of 2553) * Mason-I410 (MIA as of 2557) * Morgan-I411 (AWOL as of 2554) * Stephanie-I412 (KIA) * Frank-I413 (MIA as of 2554) * Lance-I414 (KIA) * Reynold-I415 (KIA) * Ralph-I416 (MIA as of 2558) * Ross-I417 (MIA as of 2558) * Max-I418 (KIA) * Ashley-I419 (KIA) * Adam-I420 (Current location is Installation 02) * Zuri-I421 (KIA) * Madison-I422 (MIA as of 2557) * Tucker "Boss"-I423 (KIA) * Richard-I424 (KIA) * Jay-I425 (Current location is Installation 00) * John-I426 (MIA as of 2553) * Jerry-I427 (Current location is Installation 00) * Jayne-I428 (Current Location is Installation 00) * Sadie-I429 (MIA as of 2559) * Dexter-I430 (KIA) Personnel * Captain Will Terlin * Head Scientist Robert Denhim * Head Custodian Jeremy Piknstein * Scientist Derek Zanus * Private Zane Quepesa * Seargent Jess Reynaldo * Private First Class Theron Folcust * Private Daphne Frostun * Seargent Daniel Romerez * Commander Tom Xiuhcoatl